PTD: Memories in Greyscale
by Hyperactive Waterworks
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been reunited by Miroku due his poor planning. Can Kagome's child bring them back together? Or will the events of the past keep them apart? K/I
1. Chapter One

_**Copyright belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **_

_**Italics = thoughts**_**.**

**Chapter One PTD: Memories in Greyscale**

**Hyperactive Waterworks.**

At the age of fifteen, Kagome Higurashi didn't think that at nineteen, she would be caring for a two year old boy, been expelled from her school, dealing with unemployment, and living with her brother in her parent's old house.

However, that was the current situation. The even more pressing situation was the fact that said two year old boy, her son Ginta, was not cooperating in the 'let's have a bath and get changed into some new clothes before bed' routine.

"Seriously, I'm happy that you're a healthy, bouncing boy, little guy, but why the _hell_ do you need both of your legs. If you had no legs at all, we wouldn't be in this situation."

The only response she received from her son was an _Oh Please_, and what resembled the two year old equivalence of a grown man rolling his eyes.

_ No legs and no attitude would be lovely, thank you very much…_

"Ah-ha! I win!" Kagome shouted out, having finally succeeded in dressing her son.

Ginta responded to his mother's outburst with confused eyes. Unable to respond vocally, he merely jumped away from his mother and ran off to his Uncle Miroku, who was working at his desk in the kitchen.

Kagome's son was a wolf hanyou, and hanyou's were known to grow up, both physically and mentally, faster than regular human babies. However, with Ginta, he barely spoke. He said minor words, like "Mum", "yes", "no" and referred to his uncle as "Uncle Moku", but had yet to speak in full sentences. It worried Kagome, but both her friends and family insisted that he was just a late bloomer.

She loved him anyway.

_How could you not?_

After tidying up the baby's room, throwing Kagome headed into the kitchen to walk into Miroku seating her son upon his lap, and both boys looking at the papers scattered upon the top of the desk.

"Hello Kagome, my dear, dear sister," Miroku said, pointing to a white envelope, "There's a letter on the counter for you."

Reading the letter, Kagome let out a heavy sigh, gathering the attention of Miroku. She went over to the desk, picked up her son and gave the letter to her brother to read.

Miroku, distracted from his work, read the letter:

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

_Kouga Iojio is no longer a resident at this address. We apologize if this comes as of inconvenience._

_ Sincerely, Bankotsu Seiiji_

"Damn, that sucks", Miroku stated under his breath. Glancing at his sister, he couldn't help but notice how depressed she looked. It hurt him when he was unable to help his baby sister. They may only be four years apart, but she was still his baby sister.

"I wish I could help more Kagome, but there isn't much we can do. If Kouga doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. I don't know why you'd want to get in contact anyway, what with the way he left you and everything."

"I know he's a jerk, Miroku, but I think that I should be responsible and at least give the guy a shot at knowing his son." Kagome replied, putting her squirmy child down so he could chew on his fist and play with the toys on the floor.

"Ah Kagome, when will you realize that you are just too good to be in the company of people like him." Miroku told her, shooting her a smile.

Kagome leaned on the counter with both hands and softly smiled to her brother. Miroku, on the other hand, got up, and offered a hug to his sister. Taking it, Kagome let go after a moment and hoisted herself onto the counter, and sat down.

"So what are you doing Miroku?" Kagome questioned, looking at the papers on his desk.

"Ah, I'm just trying to deal with this take home assignment a teacher gave me. Who knew that becoming a lawyer would be so damn frustrating? And expensive!"

"Well, if anyone can do it Miroku, it's you! Even if you are a chauvinistic man whore, you're still the smartest guy I know." She said, giving her brother a smirk.

Faking a horrified look, Miroku began his defence, "Kagome, I am just _shocked_ and _appalled_ at your accusation of me being a man whore. I'll take the compliment though."

Laughing at him, Kagome got down and headed towards the bathroom.

"Watch him, will you?" She said, referring to her son who was engaging in a strength battle with his toy truck. Currently, his teeth were winning the fight.

"Will do" Miroku said as he watched his sister leave. Looking down at his nephew, he couldn't help but smile. This kid was pretty smart, no doubt about that. Having two beautiful parents had done him well, now if only he would start talking.

"You'll be a lady-killer, no doubt! Just like your Uncle Miroku!" He said, shooting Ginta a pose.

Ignoring his toy for but a moment, Ginta replied "Uncle Moku?" completing his questioning remark with a raised brow before focusing back on his truck.

Staring at his nephew, Miroku couldn't help but reminisce about the past. Back when his sister _wasn't_ having sex and getting pregnant, and was _instead_ dating his best friend at the time, held a promising future of any post secondary institute and was always happy. Always.

Sure, the happiness she had now was because of her son, and Miroku could never wish for a life without Ginta, but he still missed the old Kagome sometimes.

_Now…about this week..._

Miroku lied to his sister about working on homework. In all honesty, he had finished most of his work that would due that term, and was busy finishing up on travel plans with his girlfriend, Sango. He would be travelling to a lovely spa with her…

Tonight.

He was busy trying to find someone to stay with his sister for the time that he was gone. He didn't like the way that the neighbours stared at his sister, and if they found out that she would be home alone, they might try something. Kagome was a capable woman, but she was too trusting to be left alone.

So far, all of their closest friends were busy. And since most people left the town for high hopes in the city after graduation, that list was pretty short. It sucked to stay in a smaller town on the outskirt of a busy city, but everything about it just felt like home for Miroku. And it was easier on his sister to stay in the friendly town that they grew up in.

Miroku pondered his thoughts as he took the toy truck out of Ginta's mouth, giving him a stuffed animal instead. He looked in the direction of the bathroom and realized that Kagome had gotten into the shower. The phone started to ring. Putting the truck on the desk, Miroku crossed the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello, Higurashi residence"

"Miroku? Hey, it's Inuyasha"

_How convenient…_

Alright, easier to read, and written much better than the one before.


	2. Chapter Two

FYI: I've decided to make Ginta two. A 19 year old with a 9 month old child is just not as big a deal anymore, and there is a lot of support for women their age (in my experience). Besides, I wanted Kagome to *not* finish high school, and most teens graduate by 17. Soooo yes. 19 years old, with a 2 year old son. Huzzah!

After he got off the phone, Miroku started to think about the consequences of what he had just agreed to over the phone. Yes, Inuyasha was his oldest friend, and no, he hadn't spoken to him in a while since he moved to the city to be with his father, but he wouldn't deny the guy a place to stay.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, was getting married in a couple of days, and Inuyasha didn't have a place to stay. As nostalgic as he was, Sesshomaru and his fiancé decided to get married in the small town, instead of making it a giant affair elsewhere. Because of this, the only hotel was full of their wedding guests. And even though he was a part of the wedding party, Inuyasha had forgotten to book a room ahead of time.

He called his old friend in the hopes of staying near the church and re-connecting with his old pal. Not knowing what too stay, and shell-shocked at the voice of the past, Miroku offered Inuyasha to stay at his house. It wasn't until now, just now, did he realize that he would be gone all week. And therefore, Inuyasha would be staying at his house, with his sister. Alone. Ignore the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome used to date way before Ginta was around.

_Crap._

The lovely thing was that Inuyasha was only five minutes away, and was driving straight there. Giving him little time to inform his sister of the developing situation, and since she was still in the shower, he wouldn't get the chance to tell her for a while.

_Crap. _

Giving Ginta the banana that he was gesturing to, he let the boy wrestle with the complicated fruit before opening it up for him. Ginta promptly smashed it into it face and, with a grin on his face, settled down on the floor, enjoying his fruit while Miroku enjoyed his silence.

Not for long though. It was almost simultaneous, the sound of a car driving into the driveway and the shower shutting off. Then, he heard a car door slam and two separate voices yell out his name. Miroku could feel his mind glaze over, and began to wish for a miracle.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Panicking now, Miroku saw his sister exit the bathroom, wearing a towel wrapped around her hair and an extra large towel around the most of her body. When she entered the kitchen she opened the fridge and repeated herself.

"Miroku, did you hear me? I asked if there was any soda left. And as I can see, there isn't. Now I'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, great."

Still distracted, Miroku attempted to warn his sister with the minimal amount of time they had left.

"So Kagome…Sango and I have been thinking about going on a trip-"

"Oh, that's a great Idea! Where would you guys go?" Kagome interrupted, taking a juice box out of the fridge for both her and her child, offering her brother one. He declined and attempted to finish his story as he heard the trunk of a car slam.

"Just somewhere out of town, but that isn't the-"

"Ooh, that one with the little old lady and the dancing monkey routine? I wish I could go to that Eri was telling me that-"

But Kagome was interrupted by the loud knock on the door and the annoyed "Miroku!" that came from outside.

"Who the hell is that?" Kagome asked, turning her head to her brother and narrow her eyes into a glare.

"It's a…friend?" He replied to her, walking over to the door and answering it, "Hey Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha! Augh!" His sister screeched, running out of the kitchen towards her room, embarrassed.

"Welcome?" Miroku said hesitantly, taking his friends bag.

"That wasn't the response that I was expecting after being gone for three years. I know we didn't end on a good note, but still…Whatever, how you been?" Inuyasha said, eyes going wide when he saw the child on the kitchen floor.

"Things are…well…Sango and I have been dating for a couple months now and…" Miroku trailed off, noticing the wide eyed stare that Inuyasha was sporting. Following it, he gave a sour smile.

"That is Ginta, if you were wondering." He said, looking at Inuyasha.

"It is, eh? Wow, I have been gone a while," Inuyasha said, shocked at the physical evidence of his absence. When he left, Kagome was still pregnant. And he heard from his sister in law's in town friends that she had given birth to a boy, a boy named Ginta. Miroku had also let him know that the kid and Kagome were at his house, and he was okay with that. He thought that the distance away from each other would be good in re-connecting with his ex girlfriend.

"Yeah, he's just recently two! He's a pretty special kid…does this change your mind about staying here?" Miroku questioned.

"Naw, naw…" Inuyasha drifted off, and walked to the exit of the kitchen and leaning on the frame. He could see the light of Kagome's room was on, and he was a bit stung that she ran off in fear.

"Is she always this high strung? Or is it just me?" He asked, flicking a grin at his old friend.

"It's just you, I'm afraid" he said, shifting his gaze to his nephew who had just arisen from the floor and was now walking towards Inuyasha, whose attention was also on the child. Picking up the discarded banana peel and juice box container and throwing them in their respective containers, he was shocked as he directed his attention back to Inuyasha, only to see that his friend had his nephew in his arms, balancing him on his hip, still leaning on the wall.

Inuyasha knew who Ginta's father was, he went to school with him, and had a rivalry with him that lasted after graduation. Kouga and Inuyasha, for some reason, could not get along with each other. And Kagome had sort of become some sort of bargaining chip between the two. Attractive and pleasant as Kagome was, she had many people admit love for her.

When Kagome and Inuyasha started dating during her grade eleven year of high school, Kouga had backed off for a while, before becoming completely unbearable. Kagome had admitted to being attracted to Kouga, but Inuyasha was the nicer guy all around. After Kouga had attacked Miroku and Inuyasha after the two of them told him to not go near Kagome, she told him to leave her alone.

He assumed that she meant when she was sober. During a senior party after a big game, Kouga had, according to onlookers, flirted with Kagome and directed her to an upstairs bedroom when she was intoxicated. The next morning, when Miroku arrived to get her, after spending the night freaking out about his sister, he discovered a very satisfied Kouga in bed with his sister.

Things, after that, did not go well between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, being as hot-headed as he was, accused Kagome of cheating, and broke up with her; afterwards, Kouga asked her out, and she agreed this time, heartbroken at the split. Constant pressure from Kouga for sex had Kagome feeling claustrophobic and she attempted to break up with Kouga. She didn't get what she wanted until she revealed to Kouga that she was pregnant, and planning on keeping the baby, since hanyou babies have a minimal chance of adoption and abortion was not an option for her.

So Kouga called her a slut, denied father ship of their baby, and split town, leaving Kagome, once again, heartbroken. And for Miroku, seeing Inuyasha so nonchalantly care for a child of Kouga's was just shocking.

"So…staying here for a week, are you?" Miroku questioned, directing Inuyasha into the living room.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru is getting married on Friday, and the hotel is jammed full." Inuyasha answered, sitting on the couch and attempting to unlock Ginta's grip on his hair.

"Ah…well, thanks for agreeing to look after Kagome, it's not that I don't trust her at home alone, it's just-"

"You don't trust anyone else, I've got it" he said, looking his old friend in the eye.

Miroku looked at the clock, _quarter after six…_Sango would be coming to get him in 15 minutes.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can you keep an eye on him while I try to explain the situation to my sister?"

"Not a problem," Inuyasha replied, still attempting to get control of his hair, "He's just a kid, and I'm not completely hopeless"

"Thanks." Miroku replied, walking over to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha watched as his friend drifted out of sight, and focused on the kid on his lap. He had his mother's eyes, and atop his pile of think grey hair were a pair of grey fuzzy triangles similar to his own. It was obvious that Ginta's ears would, when they were full grown, narrower than his.

Ginta responded to Inuyasha's analysis with a raspberry and a series of incoherent babbling, following with a "Masha" at the end.

"Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha," attempted Inuyasha.

"Masha, Masha!" Ginta screeched, laughing when he noticed Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head.

Hearing a car pull up to the driveway, both canines directed their attention to the sound, and Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen. He could hear Miroku and Kagome talking in her bedroom, and then Miroku exited her room, shut the door and started making a bunch of noise in his own room. Inuyasha walked to the side door that he came in earlier, opened it, and peeking outside, noticed that Sango Koijina was in the parked car. He gave a quick wave, and her eyes went big as she replied with a wave of her own. Inuyasha shut the door to nearly run into Miroku.

"Hey, uuh, I'm going now and I really need to put Ginta to bed, Kagome is going to bed now…" Miroku stammered, holding what was obviously a suitcase that had just been recently shoved full of material.

"I can put the kid to bed y'no, I've dealt with this stuff before Miroku." Inuyasha told him, taking a look at the kid in his arms, who was not at all tired.

"He's got to go to bed soon, Inuyasha, he gets rather grumpy otherwise" Miroku replied, half-heartedly opening the door and giving his girlfriend a wave, "Do you promise to put him to bed within the half hour? And don't tell Kags, she might freak…"

"Go, I remember well enough how impatient Sango is. Go now, and relax, and long as I don't have to feed the tyke, I'll be fine" Inuyasha said, sealing the deal with his trademark smirk of confidence.

"Thanks Inuyasha…For everything…I can't believe that you're being so good with Ginta, he is half Kouga after all." Miroku stated, looking out the door.

"Yeah sure, he is half Kouga," Inuyasha started as Miroku closed the door,

"But he's also half Kagome"

_And that's all that matters_…

"So, you little sucker, what should we do?" Inuyasha said, lifting Ginta into the hair and walking into the living room.


	3. Chapter Three

She couldn't believe her brother.

"Good job on looking out for your family big brother, you asshole…"

As much as she was going to need an extra hand this week, now that her brother was out of town, she wasn't sure if the person he chose would be the best help, given their history.

She was going mental over the fact that fate had chosen to throw an ex boyfriend back into her everyday life.

Wandering over to the kitchen to prepare the diaper bag for the walk, Kagome glanced over at her brother's massive pile of miscellaneous papers on the counter. There were names and numbers crossed out and it looked as if there was an obscene amount of random notes scrawled across the paper.

Reading it, she instantly felt regret for her earlier anger directed to her brother.

…_Kohaku- work called-emergency… Eri—not answering, Yuka…on vacation_

"Oh Miroku…" Kagome sighed, shaking her head at her own foolishness.

_At least he tried…now I have to make it up to him._

Sango and Miroku were her two major lifelines to the outside world…and with both of them out for the week; she was now faced with her ex-boyfriend…the one she had broken up with for Ginta's father, Kouga.

She hadn't seen Inuyasha in roughly three years. Coming out of her shower the night before was indeed, a bit of a shock, and she was still processing it.

After gathering the necessary material to keep a hanyou child content and tame in a stroller, she went off and collected her newly awaken baby and attempted to strap him into the stroller.

"Come on now Ginta, how many times…" Kagome started, trying to get her son disconnected from the metal bars of the stroller that he was chewing, and refusing to let go of.

"Stop eating that! If you continue this behaviour, you'll have no more strollers!"

_Augh._

How did she end up in this situation? No, no, not the whole becoming a single mother, although maybe it was time to wonder how she came into that—no, her thoughts wandered, how did she end up with the week the way it was.

Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch, and now she was attempting to gather her rambunctious son into his stroller so that she wouldn't have to deal with her ex when he had woken up.

She did have to laugh at the utmost current situation though. Inuyasha, the great and mighty hanyou of their time, as he once boasted to her and all of their friends, could apparently not hold up- energy wise, with a 2 year old hanyou.

"My baby is the great and mighty hanyou now, isn't he?" she cooed to her son, who was now behaving himself.

She giggled lightly at the face Ginta had just made –a _'And don't I know it_' face.

After being out played with the night before, and apparently helping her with Ginta until bedtime resulted with both of the hanyou's falling asleep on the couch. Inuyasha ended up on his stomach, with Ginta pooled in the curve of his back. When Ginta had started to rustle awake earlier, Kagome decided to take him out for an early morning walk. And all was going well before her son decided that the cool metallic feel of the strollers support bars were tasty enough to nibble on.

She had recently discovered that Ginta was going through chew toys like no other child she had ever met. Being a hanyou and one of the canine varieties no less, she discovered that they usually chewed on industrial materials for their teething purposes due to the fact that they merely annihilated those meant for regular human babies.

Of course, she only found out about this after she had bought a handful of silly plastic rings and toys for him to gnaw on. And now that there were none left, she was thinking about collecting some rocks for him to attempt to destroy.

But now that he was behaving himself, and fully understood that behaving badly would get him nowhere, it seemed that things were looking up regarding his cooperation.

And then they were in public. And he decided to retaliate.

Ever his father's child, once he had been denied a sweet from the passing ice cream man, Ginta had started to whimper, cry, and make whatever sound he could make with the materials that his parents gave him.

After trying to sedate him with a sippy cup of juice and a small package of fruit snacks, both of which had been rudely thrown to the cement and now lay forgotten, Kagome was in a rut, trying to calm her child, while passerby's glanced and shook their head slightly at the young mother who was losing control of her child.

"Ginta, please behave yourself! You know better than this, come on…"

"Dis-custing"

Whipping her head in direction she heard the insult come from, her eyes met with a trio of women having coffee at the shop on the corner. One of the women had a look of pure disgust on her face, as if she had just trampled in dog mess. The woman in particular appeared to be past her prime and holding on to her youth selfishly by hanging around younger women, wearing the feature fashions and attempting to collect the looks from the men surrounding the area.

_Tsubaki…_

Kagome remembered the girl from when her brother was a senior. Tsubaki was roughly five years older than Miroku and always hung around the high school attempting to date the good looking younger boys after she graduated.

Confused by the outburst that she had heard, Kagome figured that she was talking to the company that she was with and focused her eyes back towards her son, who had, since his tantrum, become distracted and was focusing on something down the street, sniffing madly, becoming determined to find the source of familiarity.

"How can you care for that filthy little thing?" Tsubaki cried out towards Kagome, making Kagome realized that she had indeed, been referring to her and her son with her earlier comment. As much as she wanted to ignore her and be the bigger woman and walk away before becoming a terrible role model for her son, Tsubaki was beginning to push it.

"I've heard that al Hanyou's are retarded…all stupid and dumb and stuff. I mean, like you're lucky enough that he isn't anymore disfigured than he is right now, with those stupid ears", Tsubaki started, "It isn't enough that he is half Higurashi, which is almost guaranteeing a future of stupidity, but hanyou as well… tsk tsk". She finished her ignorant comment by dabbing her mouth with the napkin in her hand and directing a face of pure satisfaction towards Kagome when she saw the stunned, wide eye expression on the prettier girls face.

Tsubaki continued on by laughing shrilly with her company, who were nodding their heads at the older girl's statement while a demanding figure was coming into sight.

Kagome, ignoring the approaching stranger, felt the hair on her neck rise and the motherly instinct screaming to tear the bitch's hair out. If it weren't for her son, who wasn't really helping his image by clapping his hands giggling and sniffing the air around him like mad, she would have jumped at the chance.

"Tsu-"

"Oi! If that kid is retarded and ugly, then what the hell am I?"

_Inuyasha_…

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, who was wearing the same thing as last night but looking no less demanding than usual. Why the _hell_ was he there? She was not upset that he had shown up, but _why?_ Her son, never the heavy thinker, was merely grinning and calling out to Inuyasha with chants of "Masha, Masha". The moment of shock Kagome had towards her son at learning a new word was quickly replaced by properly placed admiration for her ex-boyfriend.

Tsubaki was also staring at Inuyasha. However, it was more of a creepy, perverted stare that had Inuyasha flicker a face of pure retched disgust on her face before returning to the scowl that held his face he had when he approached the group.

Tsubaki had instantly decided that she liked what she saw when she saw Inuyasha approach. Someone who resembled a slightly ruffled, male model whose ivory hair was billowing around strong shoulders stacked upon a promising set of abdominals underneath his t-shirt.

"What are you? I'd say that you're someone I'd like to spend the night with", Tsubaki purred, leaning her elbow which was now resting on the table.

"Me? You'd like to spend the night with me?" Inuyasha inquired, taking a comfortable stance with his arms crossed against his chest. Taking a quick look towards Kagome, who was still crouching beside Ginta's stroller, he saw her hold a look on her face similar to admiration in his direction, and he had to restrain himself from puffing out his chest.

Feeling the gratitude pouring from Kagome, Inuyasha became even more determined to save her and Ginta from this particular bitch's comments.

"Feh. You foul, evil, bitch. I wouldn't touch you even in your best day. Let's just ignore the fact that you've got wrinkles all over your face, but I've got it on good authority that you've slept with over half the town. I'm taking any risks with you, half demon healing powers or not." He sneered, making sure that she heard every syllable.

Tsubaki had finally noticed the fuzzy white triangles set upon his head.

_Oh shit._

Now sporting the cliché 'deer in headlights' expression, she stuttered, looking for something intelligent to say after Inuyasha's declaration.

"Yea, that's right bitch, I'm a hanyou. Which, according to your knowledge, means I'm retarded, stupid, dumb, ugly- blah blah blah?"

Tsubaki had finally attempted to save herself,

"That isn't what I was implying-"

"Oooooh, so only Kagome's baby is ugly and stupid? Wow, nice save Tsubaki"

Startled that he knew her name, Tsubaki looked at Kagome and noticed the smug look of satisfaction that she herself had held once before.

"How do you know my na-"

"Bitch! You used to drool over all of my friends, my brother included! You don't remember me? I'm Inuyasha _."

_Oh. My. God._

Images of high school and shortly thereafter flashed into Tsubaki's head. Inuyasha Uzemi, brother of Sesshomaru, and son of the renowned Inu Tai youkai, Tai Uzemi.

Oh Christ. There was no way she would be able to recover from this. She was warned by his brother to stay away from their family once that embarrassing moment in the past of her failed seduction tactics.

Instead of justifying Inuyasha's shout of identity with a remark of her own, Tsubaki quickly decided that the safest, least humiliating thing to do would be to get the hell out of their as fast as she could. Signalling her girlfriends across the table, they gathered up their things and ran in the opposite direction which Inuyasha came from.

Content with his victory, Inuyasha looked down at the damsel, and the damsel's child, in distress. Kagome had a shy smile on her lips and he heard her give soft thanks in his direction. Blushing slightly, she turned her attention to her son who was burbling incoherent nonsense in Inuyasha's direction, nonsense that he had decided, were compliments and thanks.

He knelt down beside Kagome, faced Ginta, and began to unbuckle him from the stroller. Ignoring Kagome's minor protesting; he picked Ginta up and cradled him on his hip with one arm for support.

"Come on Kagome, let's go home", Inuyasha beckoned, holding his other hand to her, and helping her to her feet.

She shyly collected the sippy cup and fruit snacks off the ground from earlier and placed them in the seat of Ginta's stroller while Inuyasha began to walk ahead, teasing Ginta with his finger and attempting to ease the grip of doom the child had on his hair.

Behind the two boys, Kagome had to smile at the situation. Earlier today, this week had promise of being a hellish one. But now, after Inuyasha's heroic behaviour, she decided it might not be so bad.

_No, _Kagome thought, quickening her pace to match that of Inuyasha's,

_Not bad at all_.

**THISISALINEBREAKFORANAUTHOR'SNOTE**

Alright, it's been a while. And I apologize. But hey! I'm almost twenty-one, and I'm approaching my fourth year of University. So I've been busy.

After writing 30 page papers and short stories for class, I lose interest in writing my own stories. Hopefully I'll be back with another chapter in no time. I've got quite a bit of time until September, so hopefully I can finish this story and maybe start another.

Thank you for those who have recently added me, and the one woman who told me that this story reminded her of her situation. You guys gave me the determination to write this chapter!

Enjoy!

PS: I will be re-writing the previous chapters soon, because this chapter is just much better than the others.


End file.
